


While the Cats Are Away...

by Jory0994



Series: Of Foxes and Magic: Now With a Side of Smut [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But it's like the 12th in the past 2 days, Dragon!Regis, F/F, F/M, I have no idea why I wrote a porno, I just thought it was cool, Multi, POV Nonhuman, Sylva Fleuret: Disaster bisexual, The Sentiant house isn't important, Threesome - F/F/M, nonhuman!Sylva, sentient house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 01:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19634170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Sylva Fleuret is overworked and exhausted, good thing she has her two best friends Regis and Aulea Caelum. After waving off her kids as they went away for a fun weekend with their friends, Sylva ends up having dinner at Caelum Castle.





	While the Cats Are Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a vague Urban Fantasy AU.

Sylva kept the smile on her face as she waved to Ravus and Luna. They vanished though the Way-point with the other kids, off to Prompto's (and a few other cousins of his) birthday party. After the Way-point closed she slumped, cheer draining off her face. She was exhausted. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

"Sylva? Are you alright?" Aulea asked softly from behind her. She turned, trying to force a smile back on her face, but wilted as Aulea just raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"I'm fine, really" The other eyebrow raised. 

"I'm just tired, it's been a long few days." She insisted. Aulea crossed her arms, having been friends with her long enough to know her being evasive. Sylva slumped.

"Fine, I'm exhausted, and pissed off. Aera's in the middle of finals so she had to cut her hours at the clinic, Ravus is dating and thinks I don't know, and Luna asked about their father the night before last and I had to explain that he wants nothing to do with us, and has, in fact, knocked up another woman. And to top it all off the Scourge is on the streets to stay. We've had eight new cases of  _ idiots _ thinking they can survive the power bleed as it triples their mana channels! Never mind the fact that the only two survivors only did so because of the intervention of the  _ Personification of Dreams _ ." Sylva finished in a yell and threw her hands up, bursting into tears.

Aulea, and Regis having been drawn by the yelling, pulled her into a hug. They rocked her back and forth, meandering over to a low padded bench that the House probably moved from the attic.

"Thanks." She mumbled after she had cried herself out. "Sorry." She added, curled on Regis's lap, with Aulea pressed against her back. Sylva didn't want to move, this was the closest she had been to another person in months.

Regis ran a hand through her hair. "Don't apologize, you obviously needed that." He said firmly. "Reggie's right", Aulea said just as firm. "We're your friends, and we are here when you need us."

"Thanks." She said again, eyes drifting closed.

Sylva blinked awake, confused at the only vaguely familiar ceiling. She blushed in mortification as she remembered crying all over Regis and Aulea. She was in one of the guest rooms. Sylva sighed, unable to deny that she felt much better and sat up. 

She noticed a glass of water on the nightstand and drank it gratefully. Glancing out the window she winced, it was nearly sunset and she had fallen asleep before noon.

"Finally awake?" Regis said quietly from the doorway. She blushed lightly but remembered him telling her not to apologize.

"Yes, thank you for letting me sleep here, and for letting me cry all over you." He grinned, teeth white against his well groomed beard. She pushed aside the flush of attraction like she always did, telling her hormones to behave. Why did they have to act up around a married couple that had no interest in a third?

"You're welcome, for both." He answered, her attention snapping back. "Hungry? I made lasagna." He continued.

"Um, I should get back to the cli-" "Aera said no clinic for the next three days." He cut in, gently. She huffed at him, what was she supposed to do with that much free time?

"Come eat, you workaholic." He teased, and she laughed softly despite herself. She started to follow him out and paused in front of the mirror. Her human guise was gone, leaving her skin snow pale and her hair ice white. Even in her true form she could see shadows below her electric blue eyes. She closed her eyes and then followed Regis too tired to bother shifting.

She was in much higher spirits a few hours later, cackling as Regis told the story of Del's pursuit of an oblivious Clarus. Regis being a good friend had recorded most of it.

She quieted down to giggles, slumping against Aulea and clutching her wine glass. She was curled up with her best female friend on the couch as Regis stood on the coffee table, miming Clarus's flailing as he finally caught on. She pulled her legs up as Regis rejoined them on the couch, on her other side instead of Aulea's. She felt herself flush as the heat of his body seeped through her shirt.

She squirmed as her heartbeat picked up, and then another notch as Aulea's petite but callused palm came to a rest on her ankle. She lost track of what 'Lea was saying as Regis's hand came to rest on her shoulder

"Hey what time is it?" She said in a voice that she was proud to say was only a little bit high pitched, setting her glass on the coffee table. "I should probably get home soon, you know, catch up on my sleep."

Aulea pouted, "Must you?" she asked as her thumb started tracing circles on her ankle. "You're welcome to stay." Regis murmured, entirely too close to her ear for her composure. "I-I should. Go." She stuttered out as Regis's other hand settled on her other shoulder. She looked at Aulea eyes wide as she slid her hand a little higher as Regis turned so he could press his chest against her back.

"Are you  _ seducing _ me?" Sylva blurted out and flushed red. She was about to bolt when Aulea answered. 

"Yes" The tiny force of nature (not literally) replied frankly. "We have been for the past year, thanks for finally noticing." She added with a smirk. Sylva gaped. "Is it working?" Regis asked huskily.

"Yes." She squeaked, mind reeling. "Wait, really?" She added louder. Regis chuckled and she was about to turn and glare when Aulea crawled on top of her, causing her to gasp. 

Aulea took advantage and took her mouth in a fierce, claiming kiss. Sylva moaned into the kiss grabbing her arms to make her stay, not that Aulea tried to pull away. On the contrary, she pushed Sylva back into Regis, who pulled her between his legs as he shifted on the couch to lean against the arm.

She was pressed flush against his chest as she panted into the kiss, a groan falling from her lips as she noticed how hard he was against her butt.

Regis kissed the back of Sylva's neck and shoulders as he watched his wife kiss down the front of it. Sylva had her head thrown back against his chest as 'Lea started demonstrating her skill with her tongue. 

Sylva made a hungry noise and arched as she saw Aulea unbutton her borrowed blouse with her tongue and teeth, Aulea's hands busy holding Sylva's hips in place. Regis snaked his hands up the back of the blouse to unsnap her bra right as Aulea got it open.

Aulea’s pleased smirk was all the warning Sylva got before Aulea cupped her boobs and brought her face down. " _ Oh _ " Sylva moaned as Aulea licked and sucked at her boobs, determinedly marking them, " _ OH _ " louder as Aulea teasingly nibbled. 

Sylva whined when Aulea released her boobs, her chest heaving. Regis soothed her by reaching around for his turn to play with them, drawing a gasp as he twisted her nipples lightly. 

"Regis, 'Lea, Please." She begged vaguely. 

Regis chuckled, darkly pleased at his name falling from her lips. He met Aulea's eyes and winked as he lifted Sylva up just as Aulea pulled at her sweatpants. Sylva yelped one hand flying back to grip Regis the best she could. She needn't have bothered as he bent over her and gripped her legs just above the knee and spread her out as he leaned back, pulling her into a very exposing position.

Aulea tugged the pants the rest of the way off, tossing them carelessly aside. She stopped to admire the pretty, pretty picture Sylva made, displayed like an offering as Regis held her open. She grabbed the ankle she had been teasing earlier and pressed a soft kiss to it. Pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to Sylva's legs as she slowly trailed up them, she smiled slyly as Sylva's moans got more and more desperate.

Regis settled in to watch the show, one he didn't get to see often.  _ Though if we can convince Sylva to give us a real try it will become much more common,  _ he mused, pulling Sylva back up as her writhing made her slide down.  _ She obviously needed to be taken care of. Also, we both loved pussy, and Sylva's is a beauty. _

Sylva cried out as 'Lea's hair slid over her cunt when she kissed her thighs. Aulea moved glacially, lavishing attention on every thing but where she wanted her to. "Aulea,  _ please _ " She begged, one hand curling in her hair tightly, the other sliding up to grip Regis's. " _ Please _ ".

Aulea smirked meanly before deciding that she was having too much fun to bother waiting. She didn't answer, instead she locked eyes with Sylva and thrust her first too fingers into the slick and warm cunt.

Regis held on tightly as Sylva bucked hard, crying out in pleasure. He licked his lips as Aulea buried her face in the inviting opening wanting a taste for himself. "You must taste delicious." he murmured as Sylva pulled his hair and moaned. " _ Look _ how much she's enjoying it, Sylva, see how eager she is to get her tongue in you?" He rumbled thickly.

Sylva obeyed the command to look at Aulea and gasped, Aulea was  _ eager _ , tongue fucking her rapidly. Her heart was pounding hard, their names all she could say, wordless moans of pleasure cutting even that down to the minimum. She arched and cried out as she came, cum squirting across Aulea's face even as she lapped it up.

"Hmm," Aulea said wiping cum off of her face with her fingers and licking it off. "Regis, it looks like you win that bet." She continued, offering a cum covered finger to him. He released one of Sylva's legs to pull Aulea foreword, sandwiching her between them as he slowly licked the cum off.

"Delicious." He said lowly. He released Sylva's other leg and wrapped his arms around them both. "And I  _ did _ win that bet, didn't I?" he added, delighted. "You bet on how I taste?" Sylva asked tilting her head to see them both. "No." His smirk was filthy, "We bet on whether or not you were a squirter". Aulea giggled when she flushed.

"What," she licked her lips, feeling rather exposed. She was naked between their fully clothed forms, only her cum on Aulea's face showing a sign that she wasn't imagining this. "What was the forfeit?" She finally managed. She gulped at Aulea's hungry look.

"Which of us gets  _ your _ mouth first." Aulea told her new lover, hands trailing down her sides. Sylva's eyes widened and she gasped, wiggling between them. "I'm  _ great _ at blowjobs." She promised eagerly. Aulea laughed, snatching a kiss. "I think you should put your money where your mouth is." She murmured, watching Regis's eyes slit as his dragon blood sat up and paid attention.

Regis growled when Aulea stood and pulled Sylva from his arms. He stalked after them as his giggling  _ wife-mate-jewel _ dragged  _ frost-health-will be mate _ towards their nest. He hunted them on soft feet, scales shifting slowly beneath his skin as  _ wife-mate-jewel _ dodged in and out of rooms as the Den shuffled to play along. He caught glimpses as she teased him, draping herself over  _ frost-health-will be mate _ , pressing her against the wall and fingering her as he stalked closer. 

Sylva had no idea when Aulea lost her clothes and couldn't concentrate to think as she was pressed back against a door, a petite hand sliding up her thigh. She moaned as quick, talented fingers thrust in and out. They were interrupted when the door opened, Regis catching her as she yelped. She gasped as he pulled her roughly to him a growled " _ Got you _ " sending a bolt of lust crashing through her.

Aulea giggled as Regis turned Sylva to him, claiming her mouth in a forceful kiss that had their lovely Frost going weak at the knees. She ghosted up behind them and steered them to the bed, holding Sylva from following Regis down onto the bed. "Nu-uh." She chided, smacking her butt, then raising an interested eyebrow when that drew a moan instead of a yelp. She filed it away for now. "Reggie has a forfeit to collect." She sing-songed.

"Yes, I do." Regis rumbled, taking in the snow-bright jewel before him.  _ Wife-mate-jewel _ ran her hands over Snow-bright from behind, cupping the lovely breasts, drawing a soft cry as she flicked the nipples. He had shed his clothing as he hunted his mate and mate-to-be, leaving himself bare. He reached for snow-bright, dragging her into a kiss by her spun-ice hair. 

Sylva moaned into the hard kiss, Aulea's hands on her hips keeping her from moving closer. She gasped as she was forced to her knees, Regis's hand tight in her hair as he directed her mouth to his leaking cock. She braced herself with one hand, reaching for it, gasping as Regis pushed her hand away and pulled her mouth to his cock. She quickly opened her mouth when he pressed against her lips, relaxing her throat as much as she could as he slid inside, slowly. 

Aulea licked her lips as Regis started fucking Sylva's face, muffled whimpers and moans escaping. Her eyes caught Sylva's hands drifting down and her eyes lit up with an idea. She quickly stood and darted to their toy-box, pressing a finger to her lips as she decided which cock she wanted to use on Sylva first. Selecting her favorite two sided one, she slid it in with a sigh, already wet from anticipation. She fixed the straps and stalked back to the bed, and that lovely, lovely pussy.

Regis was rumble purring as he held  _ Snow-mate-jewel's _ hair firmly as he thrust into her hot mouth. He drank in the sounds he pulled from her, watching  _ Wife-mate-jewel _ fit herself with her cock and stalk back to start her claim on their new mate. He chuckled deeply when  _ Snow-mate-jewel _ whined as Aulea slapped her hands away from her cunt.

Sylva tried to gasp as she felt Aulea lift her back end up, and tricky little fingers thrust inside her again. She let her eyes start to drift closed as Regis fucked her mouth and Aulea fingered her. She whined loudly around the perfect cock in her mouth as Aulea stopped and almost choked when she felt something- a strap on, push into her cunt from behind.

Aulea cried out in pleasure as she fucked herself  _ and _ Sylva on her cock, pounding in at a rapid pace, hands on her hips tight enough to bruise. She had Sylva off the ground, fucking into her hard enough to push her harder onto Regis. Sylva was writhing and bucking in pleasure and came at the same time she did, Aulea panted as pleasure thrummed through her and let Sylva's feet touch the floor while she hungrily watched Regis continue to fuck her mouth.

Regis growled in pleasure as he came down  _ Snow-mate-jewel's _ throat, his lovely new mate swallowing it all eagerly. She  _ was _ great at blow jobs he mused idly tugging her up by her hair to taste himself on her tongue. She came up eagerly, crawling into his lap,  _ Wife-mate-jewel _ close behind.

Sylva whimpered into Regis's mouth as she was pushed to straddle him. She gasped as he pushed his hard again cock into her already sensitive pussy. With a rush she was being pressed into the plush bed, Regis already rocking into her slowly. She threw back her head with a cry of pleasure as he hit just the right spot. She felt Aulea climb up beside them and caught the smirk that crossed her face.

Aulea stood up on her knees and straddled Sylva's face, giggling at the feel of the gasp, then let her eyes flutter closed as a skilled tongue went to work. She braced herself on Regis's shoulders, knowing at a glance that he was too lost in his instincts to respond to her normal teasing. Instead she pulled him forward by his beard, kissing him sloppily as they savored their new lover.

Regis-him and Dragon-him were in full agreement as they brushed their insubstantial wings across the room, his _magic-life-fire_ twinning with Aulea's _sharp-soft-willpower_ and Sylva's _permafrost-duty-death_ , melding and folding together as they all peaked at the same moment.

Sylva moaned as cum poured into her from both ends, her own orgasm singing through her. She breathed deep as Aulea tumbled off with a laugh, Regis's head resting between her boobs as he caught his breath. She whined in complaint, words beyond her just now, as he pulled out. 

Aulea sat up dazedly, legs splayed wide. She half sprawled, half crawled to lay beside the other two, muscles barely obeying her. She snuggled in, tucked against Sylva's side, Regis on the other with his head on her stomach. One of her hands tangled with Regis’s the other in Sylva’s hair.

It took them no time at all to fall asleep, regardless of the mess.


End file.
